An understanding without words
by Helen Delia
Summary: A short crossover between Star Wars and Red vs Blue universe.


**Disclaimer: Red vs Blue is the property and creation of RoosterTeeth and Star Wars is** **the property and creation of LucasFilms and Disney** **. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **I wanted to recreate as close as possible one of my favourite scene from The Last Jedi with one of my favourite ships from Red vs Blue.**

 **Kylo Ren/Ben Solo = Locus/Samuel Ortez**

 **Rey = Agent Carolina/...Church**

 **Snoke = Malcolm Hargrove/Chairman**

 **Luke Skywalker = Locus's CO**

 **Praetorian Guards = Space Pirates**

 **In this one-shot they are both helmetless, although they still have their armors.**

* * *

 **The throne's room scene**

Carolina did surrender herself to Locus so that she could try to save him. Now she would face the man whose Locus is serving.

As the door of the elevator opened up Locus grabbed gently Carolina's arm and they began to walk, forward, in the control room where the Chairman waited for them.

As soon as they stepped in the room, the Chairman greeted them happily with the following words:

"Well done, my loyal subject. My faith in you is restored", said the Chairman while Locus had knelt before him and Carolina standing between the two of them.

"Competitive Carolina... welcome!",the Chairman greeted Carolina with glee in his voice.

Then the Chairman pressed a button from the control panel of his chair and the electric handcuffs fell from the Carolina's wrists.

"Come closer, child", said the Chairman to Carolina with a tone used by a parent while talking to their child.

"So much strength. Despair rises and hope to meet it."

"I warned my loyal subject that as he became stronger his equal will rise."

Then the Chairman used his gravity glove to pull out Carolina's energy sword from Locus's hand.

"The CO... I assumed... wrongly", said the Chairman while putting the energy sword on the left armpit of his chair.

"Closer I said."

But when Carolina didn't move from her spot the Chairman used once again, his gravity glove to pull her closer.

"You underestimate the old CO... And Samuel Ortez. And me. It would be your downfall", said Carolina with confidence in her voice as she was getting pulled closer to the Chairman.

"Have you seen something?"

"A weakness in my best and loyal warrior?"

"That's why you came?", asked the Chairman with mocking worry in his voice.

He then began to laugh for a brief moment.

"Young fool. It was I who created that telephatic connection between the two of you by injecting you both with a virus created from the **Flood** that gave you both telephatic abilities. I stoked Locus's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to not confide in you. And you were not wise enough to resist the bait."

"And now you will tell me where that old fool is. Then I will kill you with the cruelest stroke."

"No. Never.", answered Carolina with defiance in her voice.

"Yes!", answered the Chairman while using his gravity glove to push Carolina's body up in the air.

"Give me... everything.", said the Chairman while pressing another button from the left armpit of his chair to call and use the two A.I., Sigma and Eta, that he had in his possession to torture Carolina. For the next few moments the only noise from the room were Carolina's screams.

After the two A.I. turned back to the computer terminal revealing the information extracted from the Carolina's brain, the Chairman, let her fall on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

As Carolina pulled herself together after the torture, the Chairman began to laugh.

"Well, well... I didn't expect that old foolish CO to be so wise. We will give him and the Order of the True Warriors the death he desires. After the people from Chorus are killed, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island."

Then in a flash, Carolina, get up and used her grappling hook to take back her energy sword. But as soon as her energy sword is almost in her grasp, the Chairman uses his gravity glove to take her sword back.

"Such spark!"

"Look here now!", then the Chairman moved Carolina's body with the help of his gravity glove towards a big screen near the wall where she could see people in aliens ships.

"All people of the Chorus are on those ships. Soon they all be gone. For you all is lost."

Then, as the Chairman stopped using his gravity glove once again, Carolina used her grappling hook to take one of the electric baton from one of the space pirates from the control room.

"Oh, still that fiery spit of hope.", said the Chairman while raising one of his hands to stop the space pirates from attacking Carolina.

"You have the spirit of a True Warrior!"

Then Carolina began to run towards the Chairman only to be stopped and thrown back, when she got close to the Chairman, by a domed energy shield that protected him, while the electric baton fell back to his owner.

"And because of that… you must die" said the Chairman while he used the gravity glove to put Carolina in a kneeling position and armor lock to immobilize her body in that position then push her towards Locus.

"My loyal warrior, bringer of despair, heir of the Meta. Where there was conflict, I now see resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your task and fulfill your destiny."

Then Locus got up from his kneeling position, took his red energy sword from his hip and said with certainty: "I know what I have to do... ".

"Sam", said Carolina while looking him straight in the eyes.

After watching the brief exchange of words between Locus and Carolina, the Chairman added, with a laughing voice:"You think you can turn him? ... Pathetic child! … I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I know his mind. I know his every intent. I see him turning the energy sword to strike true. And now… foolish child, he ignites and kills his true enemy!"

While the Chairman was speaking, he didn't notice Locus having the other hand on one of his knives preparing to pull it out.

After the Chairman finishes his monologue, Locus in a flick of an eye threw the knife in the Chairman's heart and used a grappling gun to take Carolina's energy sword.

As soon as the Chairman died, all of the space pirates from the control room activated their electric batons coming in slow steps with caution towards Carolina and Locus. Seeing this Locus did unlocks Carolina's armor lock, then gave her back her energy sword.

As Carolina got up from her kneeling position and both she and Sam activates their energy sword, their brief looking exchange at each other's eyes was enough to convince Carolina that Samuel Ortez wasn't truly gone and he could be a good man again. After all, they didn't need words to communicate with each other.

These were her last thoughts as she and Sam got back to back while they prepared to face on the incoming space pirates.

 **The end**


End file.
